First Rainfall of Autumn
by NotKen
Summary: Slightly AU.  LunaOC.  Luna and Sarah spend the day celebrating the first rainfall of autumn.  Story contains femslash.


**Title:** First Rainfall of Autumn

**Author:** Kenny (a.k.a. Koolchamp)

**Disclaimer:** Luna and the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Sarah is of my creation…well kinda. (read the background in my profile to understand). If you wish to write about Sarah, please consult me first.

**Warning:** This story contains femslash – romantic love between two women. If you do not agree or are uncomfortable with this, please hit the "back" button of your browser.

**Summary:** Luna and Sarah spend the day celebrating the first rainfall of autumn.

* * *

September 2005 

"Sarah,"

Poke.

Nothing…

"Sarah sweetie,"

Poke.

A small grunt…

"Sarah my love,"

Poke.

"Uhhh, jus' fiv more mins." moaned a muffled voice from under some covers.

"But sweetie, you have to get up." whispered a dreamy voice.

Nothing…

"Sweetie?"

Poke…poke…poke.

Suddenly an arm bolted out from under the covers and swats the poking finger away. "Luna please, it's too early. Please let me sleep." said a groggy, muffled voice.

The owner of the dreamy voice and poking finger stood up. She was a short young witch with a petite form. She had scraggly dirty blonde hair that reached down to her waist. She had a dreamy expression on her face and two large gray eyes that seemed to hold an unfocused gaze.

Turning slightly, she looked out the nearby window. After a few moments of gazing out the window, an idea popped into the young witches head and a mischievous smile graced her lips.

She looked back at the lump of sheets on the bed and then…

"OOOPPPHHH….LUNA!"

…she pounced.

She then proceeded to straddle the lump in the sheets.

Luna didn't weigh much so Sarah, the lump in the sheets, was able to easily turn around under her and was now looking up into the face of her wife. Luna stared back at her with that dreamy expression of hers, but the mischievous smile was still present. What Luna saw was the beautiful, yet somewhat irritated face, of her wife Sarah. She had soft blue-green eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

Sighing, Sarah asked, "Luna, why did you jump on me?"

"Because you _have_ to get up." came the innocent, dreamy response.

"And why is it that I _have_ to get up?"

The mischievous smile upon Luna's face was suddenly replaced by one of joy and happiness. She leaned down and placed a gentle, feather light kiss upon Sarah's lips. She then leaned back slightly and whispered, "Because my love," she placed her hands gently on the sides of her wife's face and turned her head towards the window that Luna had looked out earlier, "look."

Looking out the window, Sarah finally realized that it was raining; the first rainfall of autumn.

Now with a pleasant smile on her own lips, Sarah turned her head back and looked lovingly into Luna's eyes.

"It's raining."

----

Beaming, Luna said "Which is why you have to get up." Luna seemed like she was barely able to contain her enthusiasm. At the moment see was containing it by bouncing up and down on her knees.

Sarah chuckled a bit at seeing the actions of her quirky wife. After gazing at Luna for a few moments, thinking to herself how lucky she was, Sarah asked "Luna, you want me to get up now yes?"

Luna cocked her head slightly at this. "Yes."

"Well then love, you are going to have to get you pretty little self off of me." said Sarah gesturing down to Luna's lower half which was still sitting upon Sarah's waist…though Sarah didn't mind this situation one bit.

Luna looked down and like a candle stick lighting in her head she said, "Oh…so you are right. I completely forgot."

She looked back at Sarah with that same dreamy expression, but there was something else there also. Before Sarah could recognize the something else, Luna leaned down acting like she was going to kiss Sarah, but she stopped a mere centimeter away from her lips. Instead, she leaned down next to Sarah's ear and purred, "It's just that I'm so used to being in this position, that I – forget where I am or what I am doing sometimes."

With that, Luna gave Sarah a passionate kiss. But all too soon for Sarah, the kiss was over and she pouted a bit missing the contact of her lover's soft lips. Still lost in her own little world, Sarah didn't realize that not only had Luna broken their kiss, she also hopped off of their bed and was now pulling out cloths from the wardrobe. Finally Sarah came back to reality, and after giving the window a quick glance she got out of bed and joined Luna.

----

Five minutes later, the two young lovers stepped out of their warm and cozy, upside down radish shaped house and into the autumn weather.

There was no wind that day, so the rain was coming straight down in little droplets creating that faint 'pitter-patter' sound all around them. The air was cool and the rain had a slight chill to it. The chill didn't bother Luna or Sarah as they were both bundled up in warm clothing and they both loved and welcomed the rain.

Around their home, the rain fell upon many trees whose leaves had turned brilliant shades of orange, yellow, brown, or had fallen to the ground shriveling. The rain also fell upon the dirt ground causing it to turn to mud which mixed with the dead grass of summer. Not far from their home, a garden gnome was running back to the garden with an acorn clutched tightly in its small arms. A few yards behind the gnome was a squirrel with an agitated look on its face. Their pet how was perched on the tree above the squirrel enjoying the show. As the two walked by, the owl hooted a good morning to them.

The atmosphere around the two witches was soothing and serene. This was the first rainfall of autumn.

----

The young couple strolled around the small forest that surrounded their home in Ottery St. Catchpole. They walked aimlessly on an unplanned route. They were both simply enjoying the atmosphere around them. No words had been spoken between the two since they had begun their walk. They weren't necessary. Both Luna and Sarah were equally content walking beside each other in silence, enjoying being in the presence of the one they loved.

Not long after they had left their home, Luna had slipped off her trainers and mismatched socks, and was now enjoying the feeling of the soft, muddy earth beneath her tiny feet. She particularly liked the feeling of squishing her toes in the mud.

About fifteen minutes into their walk, Luna started into another of her favorite activities for when it rained – 'puddle jumping'. For as long as she could remember, Luna loved puddle jumping. She and her mother used to do it together when she was younger. Even after her mother had passed away, she still enjoyed it as it brought back many happy memories of her and her mothers' time together.

Sarah let out a small chuckle while she watched Luna. She went to a nearby tree that was still lush enough to shade her from the continuous down pour of rain. After conjuring a large blanket for her to sit on, she proceeded to do one of _her_ all time favorite activities – "Luna Watching." Sarah had always enjoyed "Luna Watching" even before they had been properly introduced.

Sarah had first seen Luna during a small research expedition in northern Britain. It had been on the fourth day of the expedition when she came upon Luna. At the time, Luna had been trying to pitch her tent…the muggle way. Unfortunately Luna had misplaced the instructions, so she had tried to figure out how to pitch the tent on her own. Needless to say, it turned out to be one of the most enjoyable afternoons that Sarah ever had. By the end of the day, the tent still wasn't pitched.

Sarah shook her head bringing an end to her thoughts of the past. She continued watching Luna as she jumped into all the nearby puddles giggly and laughing all the while. To Sarah it seemed like Luna had turned back into a small child without a care in the world. Luna was having fun, and that's all that mattered.

After all of the nearby puddles had been jumped into, Luna joined Sarah under the tree sitting down between her legs. She leaned back against Sarah's chest and rested her head on her lover's shoulder. As Luna sat down, Sarah took immediate notice to the fact that Luna was soaked to the bone. The water repellant charms on her cloths failed against the continuous onslaught of rainwater from above and puddle water from below.

Without saying a word, Sarah siphoned the water away from Luna's clothes and a few warming charms later, Luna was completely dry and comfortably warm. Sarah was rewarded with a grateful smile and a loving kiss from Luna.

----

For half an hour, they sat under the tree listening to the 'pitter-patter' of rain and watching the forest around them. They sat snuggled up to each other with Luna leaning against Sarah's chest and with Sarah's arms wrapped securely around Luna in a warm embrace.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Luna suddenly asked.

Sarah smiled at this. She had been waiting for Luna to ask that question. Every year during the first rainfall of autumn, one of them would ask it. Last year it had been Sarah and the year before that had been Luna. The answer to the question was the same each time.

"Nope, not really." answered Sarah. She looked down at Luna and asked, "How about you?"

Luna turned her head so she could loop up at Sarah. With the same dreamy voice she always had she said, "Nope." They then slowly came together in a small, sweet, and loving kiss.

To many, it might seem strange that these two didn't remember their first kiss together. They also might find it strange they these two also didn't seem sad over it.

Their first kiss occurred four years ago on their first date….

_September 2001_

_It had been raining all day. They had just come back from a nice dinner to Luna's flat located in London. They were both standing outside the entrance of the flat. Sarah was trying to decide whether or not she should kiss Luna. Luna on the other hand was wondering if there were any nargles in the nearby bush. _

_After a few minutes had gone by with neither one of them doing anything, Luna turned her attention from the bush to her date. Sarah was still debating on what to do. Luna cocked her head to the side and with her unfocused eyes she gazed at Sarah. "Are you going to kiss me?"_

"_What!" Sarah blurted out without thinking. Sarah stared at Luna a bit wide eyed by what she had just heard. It wasn't something she was prepared to be asked. _

_Luna, unaffected by Sarah's reaction, continued to stare at her date. "I asked if you were going to kiss me, because…well I would very much like for you to kiss me."_

_Sarah stared at Luna dumbstruck for a few moments. She had never been on a date where it had ended like this; with her date 'asking' her if she was going to kiss her._

_Luna still had her head titled to one side and was waiting for Sarah to say or more importantly 'do' something. Finally, Sarah regained her composure and slowly filled in the distance between herself and Luna. She looked down at the smaller woman and said in a calm, well mostly calm, voice, "Yes. I am going to kiss you." With that said Sarah gently cupped both sides of Luna's face in her hands, leaned down and gave Luna a small, gentle kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but when it ended, both were glowing. _

_Sadly the moment was ruined by a small group of teenage wizards that came out of nowhere and obliterated the moment from their minds along with most of the day. Neither Sarah nor Luna remembered their first date or their first kiss. After taking a few minutes to figure out what had just happened, which wasn't hard because the teenagers left a note, they then parted ways wondering how their date went. _

_Three days later, the, group of teenagers were caught by the aurors. It turned out this group had been going around London for the past two weeks and obliterating events from people's minds. After the teenagers had been interrogated, an auror went and told both Luna and Sarah how much the teenagers had erased from their minds. They had erased the most of the day that the teenagers had ambushed them on. The auror then told them that when the teenagers had obliterated them, they had just finished kissing. _

_Both Sarah and Luna were immensely happy that their first date went well and that they had ended up kissing each other for the first time. They were so glad that they went out on a second date and it went just as well as the first, without any obliterating teenagers at the end this time though. _

_Later when people asked if they remembered anything from the day of their first date or first kiss, all either Sarah or Luna are able to tell them was that it had been raining all day. It had been the first rainfall of autumn. _

Present Day

When they broke the kiss, both were glowing. "I bet it was something like that though." said Luna warmly.

Sarah smiled at Luna lovingly. "I would have to agree." Sarah continued to stare at Luna, unable to fathom how she ended up with this unique woman. She was the best thing that had ever happened in her life. She never believed that she would be able to find this kind of love that she had with Luna. Luna: her best friend, her companion, her lover, her wife, her one and only love.

Once again Sarah bent down and gave Luna another kiss. She tried to pour all of her passion and love into this one kiss. Luna, being just as in love with Sarah, did the same. After awhile they had to reluctantly break apart as oxygen became an issue.

They gazed into each others eyes for Merlin knows how long. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, neither of them knew or cared. What they saw in each others eyes was love that was never ending…infinite…eternal. After a while Luna slowly stood up, never breaking eyesight with Sarah. Sarah looked up at her inquiringly. Luna reached down, took Sarah's hands in hers, and pulled her up.

"Lets head back home." she said sweetly, yet still dreamy at the same time.

This confused and worried Sarah a bit. Generally when it rained, Luna loved to spend the entire day outside. Even if it was bitingly cold, she still stayed outside.

"Why?" Sarah asked confused.

As Luna started leading them back to their home before she said, "I thought it would be nice to continue our celebration of this wonderful day indoors." She looked back and gave Sarah a suggestive look.

"Oh really…" Sarah said with a sly smile.

Luna suddenly turned around and flung herself into her wife's arms. She stood on her tips toes and whispered into Sarah's ear, "Oh yes. But you have to do one things first." She then nibbled softly on Sarah's ear, sending shivers down here spine. "You have to race me home." And with that, Luna took off in a full sprint towards their radish shaped house leaving Sarah standing there stalk still with a dazed look on her face.

After a few moments Sarah finally came out of her daze and with a smile she started off after Luna.

For the remainder of the day and well into the night, the rain continued to fall. As it fell, it covered up the sounds of love and passion that came from Sarah and Luna as they made love. As they celebrated the first rainfall of autumn…

**The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine. Review if you wish. Any kind of criticism is welcome. If you are confused on where Sarah came from, go to my profile and read the back ground that I have posted there. 


End file.
